Trapped
by ScottishLaura
Summary: Rioters cause the 5-0 headquarters to collapse, trapping Lori and Steve. The Governor pops in for an unexpected visit. Another drabble-ish thing! Not really McWeston in this one  again  but a little bit of bonding between the two.


An explosion rocked the building, and Lori looked up in panic as she felt the building shake. Her paperwork now forgotten, Lori stumbled to the door of her office and pushed it open, stumbling again as another explosion went off nearby. Pieces of ceiling plaster and tile began to fall on Lori, showering her head and neck with scratches.

"Lori?" A familiar voice was heard nearby, and Lori looked around to see where the voice had come from.  
>"Steve? What's going on?" Another stumble.<br>"I don't know." His voice was getting closer. "Everything just started exploding." As he spoke, more ceiling rained down on Lori, and she shielded her head with her arms, falling and landing on her side as the falling debris battered her.  
>"Lori, move!" Steve's voice was slightly panicked, and Lori looked up to see a supporting beam for the ceiling swing loose and begin its collision course with her. Abruptly, she stood and tried to move, only to find her foot trapped under some fallen pieces of debris. Knowing she couldn't get out of the way in time, Lori curled into a ball, as close as she could to her foot, and closed her eyes as she waited for the overwhelming pain she knew would come.<p>

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

She had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that her arm was burning, and her head was throbbing. She could barely breathe, either, and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a beam resting on an angle just inches from her face.  
>"What just happened?" Lori mumbled, disoriented.<br>"Lori? Are you alright?"  
>"More or less," She replied, still not moving. Steve's voice was getting closer again, and Lori looked around to see a wall of debris surrounding her, Steve to her right, crawling forwards.<br>"You don't look alright," he said, gesturing at the beam just above her head.  
>"Can't do much about that, Lori said, looking at her left arm that was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. She noticed her foot was free, but it was the least of her worries at the time. Steve smiled a little and pulled himself to where he thought the beam was at it's weakest. He placed his shoulder against it and shoved, causing it to fall away, clearing Lori's head and providing her with some much needed headroom. As Steve made his way back towards Lori, she sat up, her good arm curling protectively across her ribs.<br>"Steve?" She asked as she noticed him wincing while he crawled. "Are you hurt?" Steve nodded.  
>"I think I have a cracked rib, and I might have a broken wrist." Lori winced in sympathy. He must be in a lot of pain after shoving that beam away. As Steve leant against the wall of debris that encircled the two, Lori remembered that her arm was still trapped, and the pain radiating from it had suddenly increased. Slowly and painfully, she removed her hand from her ribs and rolled to her side, beginning to dig her arm out. She reached it easily, but it was stuck under a heavy slab of plaster, which she knew she had no hope of moving with one arm. Closing her eyes, Lori began to slide her arm out from underneath the plaster, wincing with every slight movement.<p>

A few excruciating moments later, and her arm was free, and she clutched it against her chest, holding in the sobs that would usually accompany pain of this degree. Leaning back against the debris, Lori took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before looking up again. Steve was watching her, concern and pain plastered across his face.  
>"You alright?" Lori nodded.<br>"You?" Steve nodded back. "What happened, anyway?" Lori asked, trying to take her mind away from the pain.  
>"The ceiling collapsed. I managed to get you out of the way of that beam, but another four collapsed around us. Almost crushed us both."<br>"Where are Danny and Chin and Kono?" Lori asked, immediately worried. She hadn't seen the three leave, so they may have been trapped somewhere.  
>"They were following up a lead with HPD." Lori frowned.<br>"Do you have your phone?" Steve shook his head.  
>"No, it was on my desk. I didn't have time to pick it up." Another frown. "Why? What is it?" Steve asked as Lori looked around.<br>"Well, judging by how small this little clearing here is, we're not going to have enough air to last very long." Steve frowned too, looking around.  
>"You know, I think you might be right."<p>

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"This is Steve McGarret, I can't answer the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
>"Steven, answer your phone. Call me when you decide to be an average human who uses modern technology."<p>

Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned the corner to the street of the H50 office.

Except the street was cordoned off. Small fires were being put out by fire-fighters, numerous people were being treated near ambulances and chaos basically reigned over the area.

But Danny couldn't see Steve anywhere.

"Hey, kid, what's going on?" Danny marched up to a young looking officer, probably fresh out of the academy.  
>"There was a huge riot, sir. About a thousand people marched up here protesting the Governor's most recent decision. They threw hundreds of explosives at the building and almost destroyed it."<br>"Was there anyone in the building?" Danny asked, now slightly worried.  
>"We think so. As far as we can determine, Agent Weston and Commander McGarrett were in the building when the building collapsed. We haven't heard from them, and so we have to assume they're inside and trapped."<br>"Thanks kid," Danny said as he jogged away, pulling his phone from his pocket again.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"This is Kelly."  
>"Chin, get back to HQ as fast as possible." Chin heard the panic in his voice, and knew immediately that something was up.<br>"Sorry, Fong," Chin said, stepping back towards Kono and Fong. "We've got something back at HQ. We've got to get there as soon as possible." Fong looked slightly disheartened, but Kono patted him on the shoulder and waved a goodbye.  
>"What's up cuz? Why the rush?"<br>"Danny didn't say. But it sounded bad."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The light was really, really bright. And right in her eyes. Lori moved her head to give herself some relief from the sudden, piercing light.

"They're down here!" A shout of joy. Lori winced, and let her eyes flick open. She was laying beside Steve, his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulder. Her injured arm was still clutched against her chest, her other arm curled protectively around her ribs. Steve had one arm against his chest, too, bruising obvious around his wrist.  
>"Steve?" Lori asked, disoriented once again. Steve was still conscious, but only just.<br>"It's alright. We almost ran out of air in here. You only just passed out." Lori tried to sit up, but as she did, a paramedic was lowered into their little clearing, and he gently kept her laying down.  
>"It's better you wait until we can determine the extent of your injuries," the paramedic explained, reaching into his bag. Lori didn't have the energy to argue, so she lay down and let the paramedic slip an oxygen mask over her face. The paramedic slipped a mask over Steve's face too, and called up to the ones who had found them.<p>

"They're both conscious." Another cry of celebration was heard. "I need them winched up ASAP!" There was some conversation above them, and then a head appeared over the edge of the hole that had been made.  
>"Steve, you idiot. Answer your phone." Danny smiled and waved at the two and Steve rolled his eyes, pushing the oxygen mask away from his mouth.<br>"Sorry, Danno. I was otherwise occupied."  
>"See you up here babe."<br>"Looking forward to it." Danny's head disappeared, and was replaced by a paramedic.  
>"Stretcher is ready! Winching it down now." The paramedic that was checking Steve's wrist nodded and stood, moving over to the stretcher.<br>"Commander McGarrett, can you stand?" Steve nodded, and slid into a seated position, his arm sliding away from Lori. He winced and slowly moved to his feet, wobbling around unsteadily. The paramedic returned to Steve and removed the oxygen mask from his face and began ushering him to the stretcher. The paramedic then waited for him to return to laying on his back, and then quickly placed and secured a few straps over Steve, keeping him in place on the stretcher.  
>"Take him up," the paramedic called. "But keep it steady." The stretcher began to move, and the paramedic moved over to Lori.<br>"How are you feeling?" He asked, checking her pulse.  
>"Sore." Lori replied. The paramedic seemed pleased with Lori's pulse, and so he removed the oxygen mask and placed it back in his bag. The stretcher was lowered back into the space, and the paramedic swung into action again.<br>"Can you stand?" He asked, noting how her arm was curled over her ribs. Lori nodded.  
>"I think so." The paramedic stepped towards the stretcher to allow her some room.<p>

Lori slowly uncurled her arm from her ribs and pushed herself up slowly, wincing as she moved. Deciding that taking it slowly would just hurt more, Lori took a deep breath and pushed herself all the way up, immediately getting to her feet, ignoring the pain. As she stood, she released her breath and took another deep one as the paramedic led her to the stretcher. Immediately, she set herself down on the stretcher and let out the breath. The paramedic smiled as he finished adjusting and securing the straps, and called up to the surface.  
>"Take her up, guys." Lori winced slightly as the stretcher moved, wobbling slightly. As it reached the surface, Lori heard the chatter of familiar voices, and then a shout of celebration as she was pulled the final few feet from the debris.<br>"Lori! You made it!" Lori smiled as she heard the familiar voice of Kono somewhere to her side.  
>"Couldn't let Steve have all the excitement." Lori replied. Chin came over and patted Lori on the shoulder.<br>"Glad you're all right. It's helpful having someone to keep the Governor off our backs." Lori smiled again and shrugged.  
>"All in a days work." Kono and Chin stepped away as two more paramedics hurried over to Lori, picking up the stretcher and carrying her over to the ambulance.<br>"Can you tell me if or where you have any major injuries?" The doors to the ambulance had closed, and Lori felt the movements of the vehicle.  
>"My left arm and some ribs in my right side." One paramedic gently probed Lori's ribs, feeling for any cracks, whilst the other carefully looked at her arm.<br>"No obvious cracks in the ribs," one reported after listening to her breathing and receiving no major indications from Lori as he pressed gently on her ribs.  
>"Definite break here. Looks like at least a spiral fracture in the radius and multiple fractures in the ulna." The paramedic that had checked Lori's ribs inserted an IV into her good arm and immediately administered painkillers to stop her arm from aching and her ribs from throbbing. Lori closed her eyes and let the medication lull her into a sleep.<p>

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"And our fearless leader is back!" Danny slapped Steve on the back as he walked in through the main doors of the temporary 5-0 headquarters.  
>"Thanks, Danno. It's good to be back. And where's the other one who seems to enjoy near death experiences?"<br>"I'm here, Danny." Danny looked behind Steve to see Lori walk in the doors behind Steve.  
>"You both look horrible," Danny said, gesturing to the two. They both had cuts and bruises across their faces and arms. Lori had her arm in a sling, and Steve had a bandage around his chest, just visible through his shirt.<br>"Well according to the Doctors, we're fine, but thanks for your input." Danny smiled.  
>"You know I'm just looking out for you, babe." Steve rolled his eyes and Danny walked out. Lori stepped past Steve and sat on the couch on the far side of the room. After a moment, Steve followed, carefully placing himself down beside Lori.<p>

"Hey Steve?"  
>"Yeah?" Steve turned slightly so he could see Lori.<br>"Thanks for getting me away from the beam in there." Steve smiled.  
>"That's alright. I would do it again if I had to." Lori looked to Steve, hearing the genuine care in his voice. "Who else is going to keep the Governor off my back?" Steve grinned and Lori reached across and punched him on the arm.<br>"Yeah, thanks Steve." He winked, and Lori rolled her eyes.

"Officer Weston, may I have a word?" Lori's looked to the door and abruptly stood regretting it as she reached protectively for her bruised ribs.  
>"Yes Governor. Absolutely." The Governor turned and walked from the room. Lori glanced over her shoulder to look at Steve, seeing a frown on his face.<br>"Good luck," he mouthed.  
>"Thanks." Lori replied, taking a deep breath and following the Governor.<p>

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Officer Weston. How are you feeling?" The Governors voice was formal and uncaring – that much was immediately obvious.  
>"Fine, thank you for asking." Lori kept her reply light.<br>"I'm just here to say thank you for your work." This was the last thing Lori expected to hear from the Governor. "I understand that it can't be easy to work with Commander McGarrett and his team, and I appreciate that you are working without complaint." Lori smiled slightly.  
>"Thank you, sir."<br>"I hope you recover soon and can continue working. You're doing a great job." The governor nodded formally and turned, leaving Lori slightly confused in the corridor. Shaking her head, Lori turned back towards the entrance room where she ad been seated before.

"What'd the Governor say?" Steve asked as soon as Lori stepped through the doors.  
>"He wanted to thank me for my work. Said it can't be particularly easy to work with you." Steve laughed.<br>"That's the last thing I expected him to say,"  
>"Tell me about it." Lori settled back into the couch and closed her eyes briefly, wincing slightly as she took too deep a breath and felt her bruised ribs spasm momentarily.<p>

"Steve," Danny peered around the corner. Steve and Lori looked up. "We've got a body."


End file.
